Susan & John's Day Out
by Lexvan
Summary: Susan and John decide to spend the day together alone, sailing. During that time, they have an important talk. A One-shot from W.I.T.C.H. Meets S.T.A.R.S. Susan/OC A little humor involved.


Susan & John's Day Out

By: Lexvan

Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place during the last chapter of W.I.T.C.H. Meets S.T.A.R.S.

"So, what do you want to do first?", John asked Susan as they headed out of the house they all were staying in, on Florana, during Spring Break.

"Well, seeing as this is my first vaction here, I think I'll let you decide on whatwe should do.", Susan replied.

"Well, we already had breakfast.", John said. "How about we go for a little walk to the town and head for the docks, for a boat ride?"

"Sounds fun.", Susan said as they began to leave the house. "But won't we need something to eat for lunch?"

"We can buy some stuff in town.", John said. "You wearing your swimsuit?"

"Of course.", Susan said. "Now let's get going!"

"You two have fun now!", came Angelo's voice from the second floor balcony.

"Don't do what we wouldn't do!", Will added with a beaming smile.

"And who are the adults here?", Susan asked with a smirk as she put her hands on her hips.

"Last I checked it was us.", John said with his own smirk.

"And yet they act like us.", Angelo laughed.

"Oh, John!", Will said in a romantic love. "Catch me my love!"

Will them pretended to fall back, only to have Angelo catch her.

"I have you Susan, my darling!", Angelo said in a manly voice as he lifted her up, in his arms. "Come, let us go and be alone."

"Oh John!", Will said as she placed the back of her right hand on her forehead, as Angelo carried her back inside.

"Oh, Susan!", Angelo said as they went further from the window.

"Those two need help.", Susan laughed as she and John walked down the road.

"I go to admit though, they're good actors, when they want to be.", John laughed.

Once in town, John and Susan went to the docks and rented a boat. They then went out into the ocean and sailed around for a while.

Once far enough, John anchored the boat, and raised the sails, to stop the boat from moving. Susan then stripped off her shorts and shirt to reveal a navy blue two-piece. John took off his black tank-top, leaving him in his red swim trunks. After applying some sun screen, Susan began to start her tanning. John just sat by her enjoying the peace and quite. But deep down her knew that there was something bugging Susan.

"What's bugging you, Susan?", John asked his lady.

"What are you talking about?", Susan asked John.

"For a while now, something has been bothering you.", John replied. "I know it's not about Will not telling you about her being Guardian. So, it has to be something else."

"Do you really want to know?", Susan asked as she sat up.

"Of course!", John said looking at Susan. "I want us to be able to talk to each other about anything."

"It's just...... now that I know about what Will and Angelo and the others kids have been doing all this time, I know that I'm going to be worried about the kids when they go on some dangerous mission.", Susan explained. "Will and Angelo, mostly."

"Will and Angelo?", John questioned.

"Well, yeah!", Susan said with a small smile. "Don't forget, John Vanders, I've none that nephew of yours ever since he was born."

"Oh I remember.", John said with a smile of his own. "I remember when they were five and got into those chocolate bars, during that family and friends cookout."

"We couldn't catch those two for a while!", Susan laughed.

"But in time they tired themselves out.", John said. "That and they had on heck of a stomachache."

"Do you know that I still don't let Will have to much chocolate.", Susan replied.

"Scared that she go all hyper?", John questioned.

"Oh yeah!", Susan said.

"I'm the same way with Angelo, sometimes.", John laughed along with Susan. "Listen, Susan. Nobody is saying that you shouldn't worry about Will and Angelo when they go out to fight some king of evil. Heck, I worry about the boys every time they have to go to some other world."

"But you were a Defender too!", Susan replied.

"And Yan Lin and my mom were Guardians.", John countered. "And my dad was a Defender. That doesn't mean that we don't worry about the kids. We've done the fighting. We know what's at stake. And we know that there may be........ lost."

"Jacob and Tanya?", Susan questioned.

"When me and my parents found out what happened, We were ready to go after whoever took them out.", John said sadly. "So, when I was picked to wield the Star Heart, I trained and trained, so I would be strong enough to get the one who took my brother and sister from us."

"So, what happened?", Susan asked.

"Me and the other Defenders found the monster who killed Angelo's parents.", John said. "I could of finished him! He was right there for the taking! But........ I couldn't. I couldn't do it. I realised that if I did kill the guy, who killed Jacob and Tanya, then I'd be no better than he was. So, we put them in a prison cell in Kandrakar. And that's where he is to this day."

"Does, Angelo know about this?", Susan asked.

"No.", John replied. "I'll tell him in time, but for now I just want him to know that that guy is locked up somewhere."

"I guess it's for the best.", Susan said.

"So, how is Tom doing with his new wife?", John said with a grin.

"Don't get me started there!", Susan said with a slight scowl on her face. "I was so mad when I found out that we weren't legally married!"

"And all because the priest, who married you two, marriage licence had expired when he married you two.", John laughed.

"Don't laugh!", Susan said as she slapped John's arm. "It's not that funny!"

"Ow!", John laughed as he rubbed his arm. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"That's more like it!", Susan said with a smirk.

"Well, the next time you get married, you'll know to make sure that the priest's marriage licence hasn't expired.", John said.

"True. But who will I marry?", Susan said looking at John seductively.

"Hopefully, we'll be a smooth, suave kind of guy, that will care for you and treat Will like she was his own daughter.", John said with a smile.

"Wow! I wonder who that will be!", Susan said while making a clueless looking face as she laid back down on her beach towel.

"Oh you are so funny!", John said getting a laugh out of Susan as he laid on top of her, using his left arm to hold himself up.

"I have my moments.", Susan grinned.

"But seriously, Susan. I don't want this to end.", John said as he placed his hand on the side of Susan's face. "Which is why I'm taking things a bit slow."

"I can understand that.", Susan said as she placed her hand along side of John's face. "Besides, some things are worth waiting for."

They both then shared a kiss, with all the passion and love they had for each other.

After eating their lunch and doing some more sailing, John and Susan said back to shore. Once they returned the sailboat, they headed back to where they all were staying at. Once they got there, it was around sunset.

"Wow!", John said as they saw the sun setting. "Time flies."

"I guess we should head for the beach.", Susan said. "The bonfire should be starting soon."

"I guess we should.", John said as they headed for the beach.

Once at the beach, they saw everybody else sitting around the wood, that was set up for the bonfire. Knowing that they were waiting for them to show up, they hurried themselves to where they were.

As they got closer to the others, Angelo was the first to spot his uncle and possible future aunt heading towards them. Angelo then nudged Will, who was sitting next to him, a little.

"What's up?", Will asked.

"Look who coming.", Angelo said looking in the direction of where he saw his uncle and Susan coming from.

"It's about time.", Will said. "I'm hungry!"

"Hey. You wanna have a little fun with them, like this mourning?", Angelo asked.

"What did you have in mind?", Will asked with a sneaky smile.

"Follow my lead.", Angelo said as he got to his feet.

"Sorry we're late.", John said as the came walking up to everybody.

"Yeah. We were having to much fun.", Susan said.

"And where have you two been?!", Angelo said with his arms folded across his chest while tapping his foot."

"We were here waiting for you two to show up, for a long time!", Will said with her hands on her hips leaning forward a little.

Everybody else tried to hold hold back their laughter at what they were seeing. But a few snicker and giggles got out.

"We were only having some fun.", John said like he was a teenager.

"You two need to like chill out!", Susan said in a valley girl-like voice getting a laugh out of everyone else.

"Like totally!", John added getting more laughter out of the others.

Angelo and Will look at each other in shock, and then back at John and Susan.

"Oh, you will not be taking that kind of tone with us!", Will demanded.

"We will take you over our knees and tan your hides!", Angelo said as he smiled along with Will.

"Oooooh!", the others said waiting to see what would happen next.

John and Susan looked at each other and then back at Will and Angelo smirking.

"You get Will, and I'll get Angelo!", Susan said with her smirk.

"Deal!", John said with his smirk.

"Run!", Angelo said as John and Susan chased after them.

"Aah!", Will said as she took off.

Angelo and Will ran and dodged all they could, but in the end John has Will hoisted over his shoulder, and Susan was sitting on Angelo's back, after she was able to tackle him.

"Well this was fun.", Angelo said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah.", Will said as she hung over John's shoulder. "Lots. Can I get down now?"

"And can I get up?", Angelo asked.

"Think they've learned their lesson?", Susan questioned as she winked to John.

"I believe so.", John said as he put Will down.

As the bonfire burned, John and Susan were looking at the flames remembering all the had happened in the last few days. through out it all, they stuck together. Both figured that if you can get past that, then everything else shouldn't be that hard. As they fire continued to burn, the two looked at each other with a smile. They then shared a kiss knowing that sooner or later, with a little hope, they'd be taking the next step.

As long as they kept their love for each other strong.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this one-shot I did. I figured that I had to give John and Susan a little something. And having Angelo and Will tease them a little was just for kicks. But you got to admit, it was funny!**

**P.S.: Don't forget to go to my profile and vote on my poll!**


End file.
